Technical Field
The present invention relates to battery structures, and more particularly to batteries and methods for fabrication that include engineered interface surfaces to enable higher performance in battery structures.
Description of the Related Art
Low-profile batteries are employed in many applications. In particularly useful applications, low-profile batteries are employed in portable electronic devices, such as watches or smaller devices, and in many cases much smaller. Many layers in the battery structures are formed by conventional deposition processes. These battery structures include smooth interfaces between layers. The smooth interfaces may often lead to issues such as poor adhesion of seed metal to package materials, delamination of metal layers from seed metals, high stresses in metal layers and poor wetting or coating on metal layers by hydrogel or other materials (e.g., MnO2 pastes to cathodes) in the battery structure. The poor wetting or coating and smooth interfaces may also contribute to high electrical resistance between layers in the battery structure.